One Last Night
by Saphira1001
Summary: This takes place after x-men vol 1 issue 44.  It is a meeting between the acolyte Amelia Voght and Professor Charles Xavier.


Disclaimer i dont own the x-men

* * *

One Last Night

_'What a week'_ thought Professor Xavier as he entered his room. _'What with Avalon crashing, Scott and Jean getting lost, and there was seeing Amelia again.' _

_"_Amelia." he sighed thinking of his ex lover.

He had been surprised to see her at the mansion. Under different circumstances he might have tried harder to convince her to stay with the X-men, with him. But alas she left and only time would tell when he would be able to see her again. When he would be able to look into her beautiful green eyes, feel her silky red hair in his hands.

Well what happened, happened and there was no way he could change it now. Charles went into his bathroom and got ready for bed and when he returned back into his room he sensed another presence in the room and he turned to see Amelia Voght standing there. For a moment they just stood there. His blue eyes looking into her green then she was next to him and he felt her soft lips against his in a passionate kiss.

He dragged his tongue along her bottom lip, and when she opened her mouth he began to duel with her tongue. They only broke apart when the need for air was overwhelming.

"Perhaps we should move to a more conformable position?" he asked sensuously

"Well Mr. Xavier if you really think it would be best." she said smiling, and her eyebrows raised

She got up and walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. Charles rolled to the side of the bed, got out of his chair and joined her. They began to kiss again and as they did Charles leaned back and dragged Amelia on top of him. He then pulled off her shirt and bra throwing the clothing to some unknown corner of the room.

He ran his hands all over her upper body trying to memorize every part of her. Feeling the muscles in her arms, molding her breasts, and pinching her nipples to a peak. They broke the kiss to get air and Amelia used this as an opportunity to remove his shirt.

She then began to kiss his chest and arms, and feeling his body much in the same way that he had done for her. Charles was feeling more and more aroused by the second. Only Amelia was able to get him this aroused. When he was around her, especially in these situations, it always felt strangely different then when he was with another woman.

Charles then flipped Amelia onto her back then unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off her. He was shocked to find that she wasn't wearing underwear. She gave him a mischievous smile, and Charles briefly wondered whether she had simply transubstantiated the article of clothing away while his mind was focusing on other parts of her body.

He left the thought go though and sat up, which earned him a look of confusion from Amelia which turned to one of pleasure as he lifted her leg and began to kiss the inside of it, causing her to moan deeply. He kissed down from her ankle down to her core, which he noticed was extremely wet causing his cock to get even harder. Charles almost gave her folds a quick lick, but knew once he tasted her it would be nearly impossible for him to stop. So he began to kiss her other leg from the ankle to her vagina.

This time upon reaching her core he positioned himself so he was lying his head above her mound. Then he launched his tongue into her folds. Her hips bucked and a long moan tore from her lips. As he had predicted once his taste buds had refreshed themselves with the taste of her core he didn't want to lose it. Charles kept licking her clit unable to find the strength or willingness to stop.

"Oh Charles yes yes." said Amelia voicing her finish.

Charles finally pulled away then he lay on his back and brought her over so he could kiss her on the lips. The passion between them was mounting ever higher. Amelia pulled off Charles pants then positioned herself above him there eyes met, the love Charles was feeling for Amelia was reflected toward him, then she joined them by impaling herself on his cock.

They both moaned. Charles had forgotten how good it felt to be inside Amelia to have her wet folds around him. Amelia began to move up and down setting a steady rhythm. Charles reached up and began to message her breasts pinching the nipple which he knew would give her even more pleasure.

Her movement began to speed up as she came closer, and closer to the edge. Charles knew he couldn't hold on much longer either and also knew that after this night it would be some time before he would be able to be with Amelia again. The love he had felt for her all those years ago when they were first together was rekindled and he didn't want it to end.

As they were both cuming Charles pulled Amelia into one last kiss. While both were involved in the kiss they came. After she had regained her breath Amelia dislodged herself from him, and fell next to him. Charles rapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Will you stay?" asked Charles although he already knew the answer he had to ask.

She sat up and her green eyes holding sorrow

"No. I...I can't"

"Please Amelia. I..." started Charles but Amelia placed two fingers to his lips.

"Shh." then she kissed him "I love you Xavier, Charles F. And I probably always will, but" tears formed in the corners of her eyes "I don't think it will be enough."

Charles nodded he dint want her to go, but he had made the mistake of trying to force her to stay once and he wouldn't do that again. So he just raised his hands to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes.

"At least stay the night." he said "Just this one last night."

She hesitated for a moment but then nodded and then curled up next to him as he pulled covers over them. As she lay her head on his chest while he stroked her red hair he began thinking. He knew she would be gone before he woke up in the morning and that the next time they met they would probably act as if nothing happened. But at least they had this one last night and for now that was alright.

* * *

What do you think I am thinking about adding a second chapter only this time it will be in Amelia's POV. these two are my favorite couple in the x-men series. Amelia, though a mionor character, is my favorite character i hope you will grow to like her aswell.


End file.
